


Elevator

by Lookatallmyships



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Felix is a Good Bro, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, trapped in an elevator together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's Mark?" Felix asks. "The guy you've been pining after? Mr. "Adorable eyes, and perfect smile?" Felix pretends to swoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread much. Tell me if you find any errors?

Felix and Jack pull into the parking lot outside Jack's apartment building. Felix had forgotten a couple of dvds at Jack's place a couple days last weekend. Since they went to the movies earlier, and Felix is dropping him off anyway, Jack had decided he might as well grab them now.

Jack turns to Felix. "Do you want to come in? We'll go up and grab your movies, and then I won't have to come back outside." He agrees, and they walk into the building. They're on their way to the elevator, when Jack sees him.

"Oh god. Ok nope, let's take the stairs" Jack says, and steers Felix in the direction of the stairs.

"What? Why?" his friend asks, amused.

"You see the guy checking his mail?" Jack asks. The building's mail boxes are right next to the elevator, coincidentally.

"That's Mark" Jack says, regretting the statement already.

"That's Mark?" Felix asks. "The guy you've been pining after? Mr. 'Adorable eyes, and perfect smile?' Felix pretends to swoon.

"I do not look like that" Jack huffs. "What about you and Marzia?"

"You mean my girlfriend? I did something about my crush. Unlike you" Felix smirks. "Alright, that settles it then." Felix starts dragging Jack back towards Mark.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Helping you. I can get my dvds later." Felix answers. Just as Mark steps into the elevator, he shoves Jack inside before pressing all the buttons to every floor, just as the door closes he yells "Go get your man!" 

Jack turns to Mark. "Hello..." Jack says nervously. He looks at the buttons. Felix had managed to hit the button to floor five last, (the one Jack and mark both live on.) Which means they have to ride up and down to every floor before they can go to their own.

"Hello" Mark answers, obviously holding back laughter. "Was that your friend?"

"He was. I'm pretty much disowning him after this." Jack mutters.

"Am I to take it, I'm your man?" Mark asks, smiling.

"Ah. I may have a slight, huge crush on you" Jack says nervously.

"Oh, thank god" Mark sighs in relief, and grins.

"I...what?" 

"I've been trying to figure out how to ask you out for the past four months" Mark admits. 

"Really?" Jack asks. They have about five more floors to go before they get to the right one. "Do you want to go on a date sometime?" 

"Yeah I'd love to" Mark's smiling widely. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, Felix was going to come grab the movies he left at my place, before he shoved me into an elevator. There's a couple of them we never watched together. We could have a movie night?" 

"Sure, that sounds great. By the way, remind me to thank your friend for that."

"Don't you dare" Jack warns. "It'll only encourage him."

They're both laughing when the doors open to their floor.


End file.
